


We're making it up as we go (The Winchester Way)

by sepherim_ml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angel Mating, Bloodplay, Mating, Multi, Wingfic, voyerism
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gangster AU. Il clan Winchester era formato dagli ultimi tre Winchester in vita, ma quello che lo teneva in piedi erano legami ben più forti di quelli di sangue. Lo giustificava il fatto che il clan fosse composto non solo da cacciatori umani, ma anche da angeli terrestri: tra loro c'era Castiel, l'angelo che si era ribellato per primo alla mafia angelica guidata da Raphael, che portava sulla pelle e sulle sue ali la cicatrice della sua vergogna. Nonostante Dean fosse in parte responsabile della sua ribellione, aveva ancora molto da imparare sulla fiducia. E su come funzionasse la società angelica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : _"Blu: Sam/Ruby, Dean/Castiel, blood play (perché chi l'ha detto che solo il sangue di demone funge da doping?), uso improprio della cravatta, wings, bonus se sono bianche e fanno risaltare le macchie di sangue"_ for Secret Kink Gift + [questo prompt](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/44805.html?thread=354309#t354309) @ [Wing!Fic Comment Meme](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/44805.html) per gondolin_maid  
>  **Warning completi** : AU (Winchester as gangsters, y'all!), wing!kink, accidental mating, bloodplay (sangue demoniaco e angelico), light bondage - restraint (perchè io 'uso improprio della cravatta' l'ho inteso così), slash (esplicito) e het (non esplicito) sex, voyerism, metà delle morti canon sono bellamente ignorate, oh, Ruby è la versione 2.0 XD - Dal momento che è una WIP probabilmente aggiungerò anche dell'altro XD
> 
>  
> 
>  **A/N 1** (scritte appositamente per gondolin_maid per spiegare come sono riuscita a rovinarle ben DUE prompt): In ritardissimo, lo so, ma sono arrivata! XD Allora, questo fill è piuttosto vario. Come detto nelle note precedenti, ho unito due prompt, uno dal Wing!Fic Comment Meme e uno dal Secret Kink Meme. Cioè, nella fattispecie mi sono innamorata dell'immagine promptata al Wing!Fic Comment Meme, ma appena ho letto l'altro prompt, non ho potuto fare a meno di unirli (sì, non potevo fare una fic con un SOLO kink. Non sarebbe stato da me - ma purtroppo R. non è un poliziotto XD). Inoltre ho scritto la prima metà di questo fill a Dicembre, PRIMA che potessi innamorarmi di Dean con il fedora (*inserire sbavamento feroce qui*) e non ho avuto tempo di modificare il pezzo dopo la visione dell'episodio. Altra cosa, ci sarà un riferimento ad una fic che abbiamo adorato, prompter e filler, scritta dalla meravigliosa gedry (la REGINA delle wing!fic, che consiglio caldamente a chiunque non abbia ancora sbavato sulle sue fic), così, perchè se non è un minestrone io non sono contenta.  
>  E niente, spero che sia di tuo gradimento! XD L'ho dovuta dividere perchè troppo lunga, FYI.
> 
>  
> 
>  **A/N 2 per i puristi maniaci dei dettagli come la sottoscritta:** Il setting è un mix tra Supernatural!Post-Apocalisse/The Untouchables. Se avete visto The Untouchables, allora avete un'idea di cosa sto parlando, altrimenti, il riferimento grafico principale è l'immagine di prompt + Dean con un fedora, che i produttori di SPN mi hanno gentilmente aiutato a fornire con l'episodio 7x12 (niente spoiler). In conclusione? Fedora, giacche doppiopetto, camicie su misura, Thompsons, pistole Smith  & Wesson. Questo riassume la fic. (note aggiuntive sulle armi - a fine capitolo)

***

 

 

"Siediti, figliolo."

  
John non alzò gli occhi quando Dean prese posto nella poltrona di fronte alla scrivania, la sua attenzione parzialmente rapita dalla compilazione del suo diario. In compenso, il bourbon era già lì, la bottiglia mezza vuota, e Dean se ne versò un bicchiere generoso. L'alcool non era mai abbastanza quando Dean si trovava in quell'ufficio: dall'aria che tirava ultimamente, non contava che fossero entrambi attesi al pieno inferiore per un party natalizio dove l'alcool sarebbe stato più che sufficiente per la serata.  
  
Se non altro, era grato dell'assenza di Sam, perchè vedere suo fratello e suo padre saltarsi alla gola era uno spettacolo a cui Dean non avrebbe voluto assistere per molto e molto tempo. C'erano stati anche troppi spettacoli del genere negli ultimi giorni e Dean era stanco di fare il buffer tra i due.  
  
"Hai parlato con Sam?"  
  
Appunto.  
  
Dean si mosse sulla sedia, improvvisamente scomodo. Perchè dovevano sempre rigirare attorno alla stessa questione?  
  
"Sam non vuole cambiare idea, signore."  
  
Finalmente John sollevò lo sguardo dal libro giornale. C'era una linea tracciata lungo la fronte, un solco che era spesso un segno associato al disappunto e questo avvertiva Dean che il padre gli avrebbe dato un ordine che non gli sarebbe piaciuto eseguire. Uno di quegli ordini scaricabarile che avrebbe lasciato a Dean l'ingrato compito di farsi gridare addosso. Un ottimo punto di inizio per la serata.  
  
Dean si sistemò i polsini della camicia, irritato. "Non cambierà idea, papà." Dean lo ribadì prima che John aprisse bocca. "La sposerà, che tu lo voglia o no, e, se lo ostacolerai, prenderà le sue cose e lascerà la città. Con Ruby." Il tono di voce era diventato annoiato, oltre che irritato, perchè per quanto fosse ripetitiva questa storia, non avrebbe fatto breccia nella coltre densa dell'orgoglio e della testardaggine firmata Winchester.  
  
John chiuse il libro e si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona. Se c'era una cosa che John odiava più dell'essere contraddetto era quando Sam si impuntava nelle sue solite uscite da primadonna e in questo specifico caso, stavano accadendo entrambe le cose.  
  
Sam aveva sempre fatto quello che voleva. Anni prima aveva lasciato la città per seguire il sogno di una vita semplice e 'pulita' come avvocato.  _Avvocato_ . Dopo tutto quello in cui la sua famiglia era invischiata, Sammy se ne usciva fuori con la stronzata di diventare un 'civile'. Dean lo aveva recuperato dopo aver scoperto che la sua ragazza, Jessica Moore, era stata uccisa da un demone.  
  
Sam non aveva mai capito niente, non aveva capito che non avrebbe potuto fuggire dal suo passato o dal nome della sua famiglia. Non era qualcosa che si poteva semplicemente dimenticare.  
  
Sam era tornato a casa, animato dalle stesse manie di vendetta di John, e papà, nonostante avergli imposto un ultimatum anni prima, lo aveva riaccolto a braccia aperte. Ovvio. Peccato che lo status quo - se per 'status quo' si poteva intendere dover fisicamente tenere Sam e papà lontani prima che si uccidessero a vicenda - era finito quando qualche giorno prima Sam si era presentato con Ruby al fianco, annunciando di volerla sposare.  
  
John aveva dato di matto. Perchè sì, la fidanzata di Sam era un demone. Proprio il passo falso che Raphael stava aspettando per mettere in discussione la loro posizione.  
  
Da quando il clan Winchester-Campbell aveva conquistato la città due decenni fa, i demoni che prima l'avevano occupata si erano dispersi, fuggiti in città vicine, mentre gli angeli erano confluiti nel quartiere Sinai, radunati sotto l'arcangelo Raphael. Ora, dei Winchester-Campbell erano rimasti solo tre Winchester, ma questi erano supportati da dozzine e dozzine di cacciatori e detenevano metà città. Decisamente inusuale per degli umani, quando erano coinvolti angeli e demoni.  
  
E ora il figlio di John Winchester aveva deciso di sposare un demone.  _Questa_  era la debolezza che Raphael stava attendendo. O il modo per sfaldare i Winchester.  
  
John si appoggiò ad uno dei braccioli, fissando Dean con sguardo pensieroso. "Se tuo fratello è così testardo da fare a modo suo, che faccia quello che vuole." Detto da lui, quelle parole potevano essere o una maledizione o una benedizione. "Ma saremo tutti noi a dover subirne le conseguenze."  
  
Forse papà si stava addolcendo con il tempo. Sicuro, qualche anno fa non avrebbe mai ceduto così.  
  
"Ce la caveremo," Dean alzò le spalle. "Raphael è un cazzone."  
  
John si alzò in piedi. "Sì, ma ben organizzato. Non sottovalutarlo, Dean."  
  
Dean non ne aveva intenzione. Sapeva di che cos'era capace quel dannato figlio di puttana, così potente da tenere in mano l'altra metà della città. Ogni volta che pensava a lui, gli veniva in mente il modo in cui Castiel era stato punito per la sua ribellione e gli ribolliva il sangue nelle vene.  
  
John gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, spingendolo verso la porta. "Siamo in ritardo, andiamo."  
  
Dean lo seguì in corridoio e poi giù per le scale. Una festa nel clan dei Winchester era sempre un'ottima scusa per bere a volontà, soprattutto quando Bobby e Rufus si intestardivano nelle loro stupide competizioni a chi beveva di più nel minor tempo possibile. Rufus vinceva sempre, ma non se lo ricordava mai. Ogni Natale era così.  
  
Quando John e Dean entrarono nella sala, i cacciatori e le loro famiglie erano già lì, radunati. Il clan Winchester era forse formato dagli ultimi tre Winchester in vita, ma quello che teneva in piedi il clan erano legami ben più forti di quelli di sangue.  
  
Sam e Ruby erano in disparte, a parlare tra di loro. Whoa, Ruby era proprio una sventola. E mentre Dean guardava la coppia sorridersi - anche Ruby, cosa strana, visto che in genere aveva sempre un'espressione indisponente -, Dean lanciò uno sguardo al padre. John gli diede un'altra pacca sulla spalla.  
  
"Sì, non cambierà idea." I tratti del suo viso erano addolciti a quella vista e Dean poteva vedere la capitolazione nei suoi occhi. E che altro? Dean, pur non sopportando Ruby, era incapace di dire di 'no' a Sam. Non quando Ruby, sebbene fosse un demone, sembrava ricambiare i sentimenti di Sam. E la felicità di Sam veniva prima di qualsiasi cosa Dean potesse o volesse dire.  
  
Ruby si sporse verso Sam, rubandogli il suo flute di champagne. Le braccia di Sam le circondarono la vita sottile e le rivolse un sorriso beato, fossette in bella vista, come un qualsiasi ragazzino innamorato. Le soffiò un bacio sfiorandole le labbra, sussurrando uno scherzo a mezza voce. E... diavolo, anche Ruby aveva le fossette. E lo stesso sguardo innamorato di Sam.  
  
Se da un lato Dean era felice per la coppia, quei due stavano seriamente cominciando a dargli il voltastomaco.  
  
Ellen li raggiunse e seguì il suo sguardo. "E tu, ragazzo? Quando metterai su famiglia?" Le sue mani andarono automaticamente a sistemargli la cravatta, lisciando il tessuto con un dito. Ellen poteva minacciare Bobby di evirazione quanto voleva quando questi la rimproverava di essere troppo materna, ma il cacciatore aveva ragione, dannazione.  
  
"Sam è sempre stato noioso. Io mi voglio divertire."  
  
"Sempre il solito!" Ellen gli diede un'ultima sistemata alla cravatta, poi si voltò verso John, l'atteggiamento materno dimenticato, sostituito da un'espressione decisamente minacciosa. "E tu vai a parlare con Sam." Grande Ellen, ma Dean le aveva già spianato la strada.  
  
"Ellen, potresti farti gli aff-"  
  
Dean decise di ignorare quei due (ogni volta che si ritrovavano nella stessa stanza cominciavano a battibeccare come una coppia sposata), afferrò al volo un bicchiere dalla tavolata e cercò con lo sguardo Castiel.  
  
Non c'erano molti angeli nel clan Winchester ma Castiel era l'unico ad averle color della neve e spiccava anche in una sala gremita di gente. Era appoggiato contro il muro, a guardare fuori dalla finestra, in disparte.  
  
Castiel non aveva mai imparato ad amare le 'trivialità umane' - come a volte le chiamava - o l'affollamento, anche se era in mezzo agli stessi cacciatori con cui viveva spalla a spalla da anni. In realtà, Castiel sembrava di essere a suo agio solo con Dean. O forse, Dean era l'unico che sapesse leggere le espressioni sul volto stoico.  
  
Dean si diresse verso l'amico. "Ehi, Cas."  
  
Castiel si voltò verso di lui, le sue ali ebbero un tic nervoso, poi si rilassarono. Gli fece un cenno del capo e poi guardò il fondo del suo bicchiere, ormai formato esclusivamente da cubetti di ghiaccio.  
  
"A quanti bicchieri sei?"  
  
"Non li ho contati."  
  
"Non riuscirò mai a capire come fate voi angeli. Perchè l'alcool ha lo stesso effetto di acqua gasata?"  
  
"Metabolismo." Castiel rispose con voce tranquilla, si scostò dal muro, guardando Dean con sguardo preoccupato. "Che è successo?"  
  
"Papà e le sue ramanzine."  
  
"Non è ancora d'acc-"  
  
"No, lo ha accettato." Dean sospirò. "Sempre che non si rimangi tutto, ovviamente."  
  
John stava bevendo pesantemente, ma si stava incamminando verso Sam e Ruby, almeno. E Ellen lo stava spingendo nella loro direzione, comunque, quindi non è che avesse alcuna possibilità di scampo.  
  
"Non rischierà che Sam se ne vada di nuovo di casa."  
  
Dean sbuffò. "Già, soprattutto se gli ho detto chiaro e tondo che non solo Sam se ne andrà, ma sposerà Ruby comunque."  
  
Castiel gli si avvicinò, il suo naso quasi a sfiorare la guancia dell'altro. "Dean -", incominciò, ma lasciò stare quando Dean si scostò. Se questo fosse successo un anno prima, Dean lo avrebbe preso in giro per il suo poco rispetto della 'zona personale', ma dopo tutto quello che c'era stato fra di loro, Dean era solo a disagio perchè, ancora una volta, Castiel riusciva sempre a capire che cosa non andasse.  
  
"Non ora, Cas."  
  
"Se -"  
  
"Non ora."  
  
Dean distolse lo sguardo, cercando di non permettere a Castiel di cogliere nel suo viso l'antica paura che lo bloccava da sempre, quel piccolo pezzo di inferno personale che lo accompagnava al pensiero di avere Sam lontano. Dean non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma quando Sam se n'era andato via la prima volta, lo aveva spezzato.  
  
Una delle più giovani cacciatrici, una biondina con lo sguardo ammiccante, gli passò accanto, strusciandosi intenzionalmente contro Dean. Questi le rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori, inarcando un sopracciglio e osservandola dalla testa ai piedi. "Ehilà."  
  
Castiel decise in quel momento di spostarsi dal muro per andare a prendersi un refill. Prima che Dean potesse fare un passo, Jo gli bloccò la strada. "Quindi tra poco la famiglia Winchester avrà un nuovo membro." Jo mise una mano sul fianco per poi lisciarsi una piegolina del suo vestito, con fare noncurante. "Dici che questo renderà Ruby meno stronza o sarà la solita Mary Sunshine?"  
  
"Difficile dirlo, ma Samantha è un'ottima influenza per la femminilità." Castiel era tornato indietro, questa volta reggendo un Martini. Abbastanza imbarazzante, soprattutto quando l'angelo cominciò a giocherellare con la ciliegia. "Dovresti prepararti, comunque."  
  
"A cosa?"  
  
"A fare la damigella."  
  
Jo gli diede una gomitata al fianco. "Non fare lo stronzo." Ma sorrise, divertita. "Considerata la sposa, è probabile che al matrimonio invece di pronunciare i voti si scambino doni sacrificali."  
  
Il bicchiere di Dean si bloccò a mezz'aria. "Grazie per l'immagine."  
  
Jo gli fece l'occhiolino. "Te lo meriti. Niente scherzi su damigella e altare."  
  
"Peccato, il testimone dello sposo si deve scopare almeno una delle damigelle. Sai, la tradizione."  
  
"Provaci e te lo taglio, Winchester." Jo fece un cenno a Castiel. "Magari Cas sarà una damigella, un angelo al fianco di un demone sarebbe una bella scena."  
  
Castiel aggrottò la fronte, contrariato. "Non è un'idea molto piacevole." L'angelo lanciò un'occhiata a Dean abbastanza eloquente: oh sì, se si trattava di adempiere alla tradizione, Cas non aveva niente in contrario,  _ma niente taffetà_ .  
  
"O c'è Anna," si corresse Jo.  
  
"Me la sono già fatta."  
  
"Anna non va bene."  
  
Dean e Castiel risposero nello stesso momento. Si guardarono per un breve istante e Jo diede un buffetto affettuoso sulla guancia di Cas. "In effetti mettere Anna e Ruby nella stessa stanza sarebbe una mossa molto stupida e molto suicida."  
  
"A proposito di mosse stupide," Dean fece un cenno con la testa nella direzione opposta della sala, dove Frank aveva appena cominciato un'animata discussione con Rufus. Perfetto. Dean sperò che Rufus non avesse portato il suo fucile con sè perchè era troppo presto per giocare al tiro al bersaglio, quella era un'attività da dopocena.  
  
"Non posso perdermelo!" Jo lasciò Cas e Dean da soli per scapicollarsi verso la fonte del trambusto.  
  
"Quindi," Dean cercò di mostrare troppo il suo divertimento, fallendo miseramente quando gli sfuggì un sorrisetto. "Anna non va bene."  
  
"Come damigella." Castiel afferrò il picciolo della ciliegia, rigirando il frutto nel Martini rimasto.  
  
Dean non aveva l'intenzione di lasciar correre l'affermazione di Castiel. "Come damigella o  _per fare il lavoro della damigella_ ?"  
  
"Questa tradizione è stupida."  
  
"Vuoi dirmi qualcosa, Cas?"  
  
Castiel gli scoccò un'occhiata feroce e gli afferrò il braccio, avvicinandosi al suo volto fino a respirargli a pochi centimetri dalla guancia. "Vuoi farmi dire qualcosa, Dean?"  
  
Dean non avrebbe desiderato altro che sporgersi e catturare le labbra di Castiel con le proprie, tastare il sapore dolce del Martini e poi lamentarsene per tutta la serata. Non lo fece, ma solo perchè erano in una sala gremita di persone che non avevano idea che Dean e Castiel giocavano a sette minuti in paradiso di nascosto a tutti.  
  
Un brusio sommesso distrasse Dean dal rispondere, con la coda dell'occhio vide Sam stringere la mano di papà e John annuire, dicendo qualcosa al figlio minore, prima di stringere anche la mano di Ruby. Ellen abbracciò i due fidanzati e fu Sam, da sopra la spalla della donna, a cercare il fratello maggiore con lo sguardo, ansioso di condividere la lieta novella.  
  
Dean tirò un sospiro di sollievo, alzò il bicchiere verso il fratello e brindò silenziosamente al futuro matrimonio.  
  
 _Almeno Sam non se ne sarebbe andato._  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
C'erano due serie di cicatrici sulla schiena di Castiel, una era un taglio che partiva dalla nuca, dritto e profondo, si interrompeva per qualche centimetro e poi riprendeva proprio attorno all'attaccatura delle ali in cerchi profondi ma irregolari, come se fosse stato difficile intagliare quel disegno. L'altra cicatrice era più evidente, una bruciatura attorno e in corrispondenza dell'attaccatura delle ali: la pelle era bianca e accartocciata mentre la cartilagine era esposta, il piumaggio che la copriva era rado e sembrava che nuove piume non riuscissero a ricrescere, solo qualcuna, non lunga più di tre centimetri, arruffata.  
  
La cicatrice della pelle era nascosta alla vista, ma non quella alle ali, che invece era esposta e nuda sotto lo sguardo di chiunque. Conoscendo la storia di Castiel, nessuno dei cacciatori lo guardava con commiserazione e gli angeli che si erano uniti al clan Winchester non distoglievano lo sguardo disgustati di fronte a quella umiliazione, ma Dean sapeva quanto invece fosse fonte di disagio: le ali erano manifestazione della Grazia angelica, una porzione di quella che gli angeli chiamano 'l'amore del padre', perduta durante la cacciata dal Paradiso, quando gli angeli erano angeli e non qualcosa di più simile ad umani con la superforza. Ogni cicatrice fisica che le deturpasse era come una cicatrice metafisica, una mostruosità agli occhi degli altri angeli terrestri, una vergogna perchè quelle ali erano l'ultimo legame con quel Paradiso perduto, con un passato glorioso, il segno di una razza superiore a quella umana.  
  
Castiel, stoico come sempre, non dava segno di esserne turbato. Ne era disgustato invece, ma questa debolezza la mostrava solo a Dean. Questi non aveva mai capito se fosse stato perchè era stato lui a convincere Cas a cambiare fazione o se fosse perchè era stato lui il primo a prestargli soccorso. Qualsiasi fosse il motivo, certe volte si sentiva immeritevole di tale fiducia cieca. Come in quel momento.  
  
La punta dell'indice di Dean tracciò la bruciatura con estrema cura, accarezzando l'attaccatura delle ali, proprio nel punto più delicato. Castiel emise un sospiro soddisfatto e si rilassò maggiormente, posando il mento sulle mani intrecciate, docile sotto quelle carezze.  
  
Le sue ali candide erano aperte e occupavano metà letto, così Dean si era risolto a sdraiarsi direttamente sulla schiena di Castiel, accoccolato tra le sue ali e il suo corpo nudo. Nonostante non volesse ammetterlo, Dean aveva un debole per quelle ali, soprattutto quando queste gli solleticavano la pelle.  
Le piume erano straordinarie, candide come la neve, lisce e resistenti. A Dean piaceva passarvi una mano in mezzo come preliminare o come post-orgasmo, e, sebbene ad un occhio esterno questo potesse sembrare una qualche sorta di 'coccola', era più un vezzo. Una tentazione. Il kink nascosto.  
  
Loro due non erano fidanzati, ma amici. Friends with benefits. A Dean andava benissimo, perchè Castiel non era la scopata di una notte, ma era un amico, un  _vero_  amico e il sesso era assolutamente  _fenomenale_ . E sì, Dean aveva una predilezione per le ali, ma questo era più un benaccetto surplus che una ragione.  
  
Gli veniva da ridere ogni volta che suo padre gli chiedeva quando si sarebbe deciso a mettere su famiglia e a sfornare una masnada di piccoli cacciatori Winchester. Diavolo, conoscendo papà, probabilmente non desiderava altro che avere tre o quattro nipotini a cui regalare Colt e automatiche e portarli al poligono di tiro la domenica pomeriggio. Ma no, Dean non era un uomo da mettere su famiglia, era Sam quello su cui papà poteva contare.  
  
Castiel girò la testa di lato, osservando Dean con la coda dell'occhio. "Se continui così, cominciamo il secondo round."  
  
Dean ridacchiò e accarezzò l'ala destra con la punta delle dita, con gentilezza eccessiva. "E che ci sarebbe di male?"  
  
"Vieni qui."  
  
Dean guardò Castiel senza capire. Avrebbe voluto rimbeccargli qualcosa sull'essere già lì, ma Castiel sollevò l'ala che Dean stava accarezzando, scoprendo parte del letto, in un invito silenzioso.  
  
Dean distolse lo sguardo, fissandolo sulla sua mano sinistra, appoggiata sulla spalla di Cas.  _Questo non andava bene_ , Castiel non doveva chiedergli una cosa così intima.  
  
"Nah, sto bene qui." Si strusciò suggestivamente contro le natiche di Castiel, cercando di seppellire il suo disagio per quella richiesta. "Sono in una posizione privilegiata."  
  
Per un attimo Castiel lo fissò, poi, gli sorrise e l'ala tornò a premere contro il letto, la questione momentaneamente dimenticata. "E allora approfittane."  
  
Dean sorrise. Ecco, questo era decisamente qualcosa di cui Dean poteva occuparsi.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Uno dei motivi per cui Dean odiava gli angeli più dei demoni era che quei dannati figli di puttana non morivano facilmente. Certo, Dean ormai era diventato un fottuto esperto nell'intrappolarli o sigillarli fuori da un edificio, ma ucciderli era tutta un'altra storia. Ed era dieci volte più difficile farli fuori rispetto ai demoni. Fortunatamente, il clan Winchester aveva dalla sua parte degli angeli ribelli e in genere erano loro che andavano avanti quando si trattava di ingaggiare una scaramuccia con i leccapiedi di Raphael, sfoderando i loro pugnali ed uccidendo effettivamente i nemici.  
  
Quel pomeriggio, John ordinò un raid in uno dei capannoni nel territorio di Raphael: secondo una soffiata era appena arrivato un carico di nuove armi dalla vicina Chicago e John non aveva intenzione di starsene con le mani in mano mentre Raphael si accoccolava in una posizione di vantaggio. Il raid doveva essere veloce ed efficace, ma l'informatore era stato ucciso da Virgil, il braccio destro di Raphael, e ai cacciatori era stata tesa un'imboscata.  
  
Accadde tutto in rapida successione: un attimo prima Dean stava sparando con il suo Tommy Gun, un attimo dopo era a terra, il fiato spezzato, sul pavimento sporco del capannone.  
  
"Dean!" Faceva una strana impressione vedere Sam correre da lui da sotto in su, ma una particolare fitta al petto gli spezzò il fiato e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. Quando li riaprì, Uriel gli stava addosso, strozzandolo con le sue mani sudaticce. Dean si divincolò e gli mise le mani sulle braccia, cercando di allontanarsi, ma la presa era ferrea.  
  
Il cacciatore annaspò, sentendo le forze mancargli. Il viso dell'angelo era quasi trasfigurato, rabbioso e disgustato, come se anche quel contatto fosse abbastanza da provocargli ribrezzo.  
  
"Schifoso -"  
  
Dalla gola di Uriel fuoriuscì uno zampillo di sangue e la punta argentea di un pugnale. Uriel si inarcò, gli occhi vuoti e sanguigni, e le sue ali nere si sollevarono, contratte in un ultimo spasmo, poi le mani attorno alla gola di Dean persero la presa, permettendogli di respirare di nuovo. Uriel cadde di lato e Castiel, alle sue spalle, con il suo pugnale imbrattato di sangue, era in piedi dietro di lui.  
  
"Tutto a posto?"  
  
Dean provò a dirgli di non preoccuparsi, ma non riuscì a proferire una sillaba, annuì velocemente, urgendogli di prestare attenzione alla mischia, ma Castiel si stava già chinando sopra di lui. Uno sparo raggiunse la sua ala destra e due piume di staccarono. Prima che la zona cominciasse a tingersi di sangue, Castiel si girò e alzò in piedi, l'ala destra piegata dolorosamente su sè stessa. Un secondo sparo lo colpì alla spalla e le ginocchia di Castiel cedettero, Dean si sollevò a sedere d'istinto e attirò Castiel in basso, proprio un secondo prima che questi venisse colpito una terza volta.  
  
Dean continuò a tenere premuto Castiel contro di lui, sbirciando da sopra la spalla, e notando che finalmente Bobby si stava occupando di Virgil. "Cas? Cas, stai bene?"  
  
Castiel stava respirando affannosamente e i suoi occhi erano serrati, il volto piegato in una smorfia dolorosa. "Dean -"  
  
"Fammi vedere la spalla, Cas, fammi vedere la spalla."  
  
Castiel si sollevò leggermente, facendo leva sul braccio sano e Dean potè constatare che il proiettile aveva colpito l'angelo di striscio sulla spalla, un foro ne constatava l'uscita. _Grazie al cielo._  
  
"Dean, l'ala..."  
  
"Ti devi alzare, non riesco a vedere bene." Castiel fece come chiesto ma John li raggiunse, ricaricando il suo Thompson.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Tutto ok, signore, ma Cas è stato ferito." John annuì e fece segno a qualcuno di raggiungerli. "Non potete stare fermi qui, dovete spostarvi. Siamo in svantaggio, Dean, recupera un'arma e vai ad aiutare Bobby. Balthazar porterà via Castiel."  
  
L'altro angelo arrivò, diede un'occhiata a Castiel e scosse la testa. "Oh, Cassie, ogni volta finisci nella linea di fuoco." Fece per afferrarlo e tirarlo su, ma Castiel si ritrasse. Il semplice gesto fu estremamente doloroso, a giudicare dalla smorfia di dolore stampata sul suo volto e da come le sue ali tremarono per lo sforzo. "Cassie, non abbiamo tempo per-"  
  
"Dean, lo farà Dean." Castiel sollevò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi blu si piantarono su Dean, quasi sfidandolo a lasciarlo lì. La fronte era aggrottata, sofferente, ma stava tenendo l'ala ferita ben lontana da Balthazar, quasi protesa verso Dean.  
  
Balthazar sospirò e fissò il cacciatore, impaziente. "Allora? Vuoi muoverti o no? Sam non ci può coprire ancora a lungo, siamo in piena vista."  
  
Dean gettò una veloce occhiata a suo padre, che in quel momento aveva raggiunto il figlio minore e li stava coprendo, e per un attimo pensò di protestare, di correre in aiuto alla sua famiglia, ma Cas, Cas lo stava pregando con lo sguardo di aiutarlo ed era  _Cas_ .  
  
"Va bene, forza, Balthazar, aiutami."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Balthazar tentò ancora una volta di vedere la ferita di Castiel all'ala, ma questi non glielo permise. Al terzo tentativo, si arrese e lasciò che fosse Dean a controllarla e a disinfettarla.  
Castiel rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo, mordendosi il labbro a sangue per non farsi sfuggire nessun gemito di dolore, mentre le sue mani erano occupate una a tener premuta una garza contro la ferita alla spalla, cercando di fermare l'emorragia, l'altra chiusa in un pugno.  
  
Balthazar rimase con loro per tutto il tempo della medicazione, controllando che Dean non facesse nessun casino, ma non provò più ad aiutarlo. A Dean sembrò che tra i due ci fosse una specie di accordo silenzioso, tenutogli segreto per chissà quale ragione e, in altre circostanze, avrebbe di certo indagato, ma non quando cominciarono ad arrivare altri cacciatori feriti, mostrando che la scaramuccia con Raphael era finita.  
  
Quando Dean finì, Castiel provò a muovere l'ala prima di bloccarsi a metà movimento, il viso contratto dal dolore. Dean vide distintamente lo sguardo dell'angelo soffermarsi sull'area ferita, nuda delle piume. Un'altra cicatrice.  
  
"Cas, non cominciare con le stronzate," lo rimbeccò immediatamente, guadagnandosi una gomitata da Balthazar.  
  
"Questo è un ottimo momento per seguire il tuo stesso consiglio."  
  
"Fatti gli affari tuoi, Balthazar."  
  
Castiel continuò a fissare il punto in cui la sua ala era stata medicata con astio, come se quella ferita fosse una colpa personale, incancellabile.  
  
"Cas, guardami."  
  
Castiel lo fece e Dean si ritrovò a sorridergli brevemente. "Le donne amano le cicatrici."  
  
"Nessuno ama cicatrici alle ali, Dean. Gli angeli in particolare." Il tono di Castiel era duro, quasi accusatorio.  
  
"Ehi, sei stato tu a correre in mio aiuto. Hai ucciso Uriel, potevi stare più attento, invece di rimanere allo scoperto."  
  
L'angelo si morse un labbro e i suoi occhi dardeggiarono, irritati.  
  
"Non c'era bisogno che tu ti fermassi più a lungo," rincarò la dose. "Ma lo hai fatto e adesso sei ferito. Smettila di fare il bambino e finiscila di lamentarti."  
  
Balthazar fece per intervenire per chissà quale motivo - cameratismo angelico, magari -, ma un movimento alle sue spalle catturò l'attenzione di Dean. Ruby e Sam erano appena entrati, la donna sembrava perfettamente a posto, mentre l'altro aveva la camicia imbrattata di sangue dal collo al petto e zoppicava vistosamente. Dean non ci pensò due volte prima di scattare in piedi, pronto a correre verso di loro.  
  
Prima che potesse farlo, però, Castiel gli prese il braccio, più uno strattone gentile che una presa, e Dean abbassò lo sguardo, fissandolo negli occhi.  
  
Castiel lo guardò con una tale espressione da cane bastonato che Dean quasi si scusò per scacciare via quel broncio, invece, gli strinse il braccio, sperando che bastasse questo e Castiel abbassò il capo. Gli sembrò di essere stato messo alla prova e di aver fallito il test, ma lasciò perdere e si diresser verso il fratello ferito.  
  


_

  
**Note per questo capitolo:**  
 **Armi**  
Tommy Gun - Thompson Submachine gun (Mitra) ([info](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thompson_submachine_gun))  
La maggior parte delle armi sono ricalcate da [qui](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Untouchables,_The_\(1987\)) e [qui](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Public_Enemies), tranne per le Colt (M1911A1 - [info](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/M1911A1#M1911A1)).


	2. Chapter 2

Tre cacciatori erano morti e cinque erano stati feriti, tre di questi in maniera grave. Sam, a cui Dean aveva controllato le ferite con occhio preoccupato, era tra quest'ultimi, peccato che quando Dean lo andò a controllare mezz'ora dopo, Sam era già in piedi e pretendeva di andare a gridare qualcosa sul non essere stato abbastanza prudente al padre. Dean rimase qualche secondo fermo nell'infermeria, sorpreso da quell'inaspettato vigore. Stava quasi per chiedere spiegazioni a Sam, quando notò Ruby tamponarsi il polso. Una ferita in un posto del genere non era esattamente canonica durante un combattimento.  
  
Ruby colse il suo sguardo e abbassò la manica della giacca: "Che c'è? Non corri a controllare che Sam e paparino non si sparino a vicenda? L'adrenalina potrebbe fare brutti scherzi..."  
  
Dean doveva capire che cosa ci trovasse Sammy in lei, perchè quella poteva essere più stronza di Rachel. A volte.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Dean non riuscì a dimenticarsi la stranezza di quella ferita per tutto il giorno. Il suo istinto gli diceva che c'era qualcosa sotto e Dean aveva tutta l'intenzione di scoprire cosa: c'era il suo fratellino di mezzo, dannazione, e nessuno gli poteva toccare Sammy.  
  
Dean tenne d'occhio Ruby per il resto della giornata, fino a quando, in serata, non la vide trascinare Sam in biblioteca, ben attenta a non dare troppo nell'occhio.  
  
Dalla porta socchiusa della biblioteca provenne un ansito e un gemito, Dean si mosse con lentezza, sfoderando il pugnale, pronto a scattare non appena avesse visto qualcosa di irregolare. Sbirciò dalla fessura, vedendo Ruby spingere Sammy contro la libreria e facendo scricchiolare il legno vecchio degli scaffali polverosi.  
  
Oh.  
  
Sam e Ruby stavano per darci dentro, e a quanto pareva Ruby stava sopra. Dean soffocò il suo divertimento, rinfoderò il pugnale, pronto alla ritirata, quando sentì Sammy sussurrare qualcosa sulle sue ferite.  
  
"Povero Sammy," replicò Ruby in tono cantilenante, senza nessun sottofondo derisorio, ma piuttosto affettuoso.  
  
Sam si staccò, sorridendo, mentre con una mano accarezzò la schiena di Ruby fino al fondoschiena. "Con queste ferite al petto sarà difficile sollevarti e prenderti contro la libreria..."  
  
Ouch. Dean scosse la testa, tra il divertito e l'ironico. Avrebbe dato suo fratello per il vanilla sex, tutto coccole e paroline d'amore sussurrate all'orecchio, e questa sua intraprendenza nel fare sesso in un luogo pubblico come la biblioteca, dove Bobby e Castiel passavano ore a fare ricerche, lo sorprendeva.  
  
"Magari dovresti evitare di prendere pesi, Sam. Tu non ti ecciti per il dolore."  
  
"Per il sangue sì, il tuo."  
  
Dean spalancò gli occhi, il suo intento di andarsene completamente evaporato. Aveva forse sentito...?  
  
Ruby afferrò la maglia di Sam, spostandolo di peso dalla libreria e spingendolo contro la scrivania di mogano. Il demone si chinò e quando si sollevò brandiva un pugnale in mano, visione che apparentemente non sconvolgeva Sam, visto come si era immediatamente raddrizzato, mostrando un interesse poco salutare per quello che sarebbe venuto dopo.  
  
Ruby sorrise distintamente in modo malizioso prima di ostentare il gesto del tagliarsi all'altezza del braccio. Il sangue cominciò a colare immediatamente e il demone allungò il braccio verso Sam, lasciando che questi si avventasse sopra.  
  
 _Dio, Sam stava - Sam stava **bevendo**  il sangue di Ruby_. Dean sapeva che doveva fare qualcosa come irrompere nella stanza e tagliare la gola a quel demone tentatore, invece era fermo dietro la porta, diviso tra il disgusto e l'eccitazione.  
  
Eccitazione, perchè Ruby aveva un'espressione orgasmica, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca semi-aperta, le labbra arricciate in un ansito di piacere e perchè Sam stava  _bevendo_ sangue e gemendo come se si stesse masturbando.  
  
La cosa durò per una manciata di secondi, finchè Sam non sollevò il capo e attirò Ruby in un bacio al sapore di sangue.  
  
"Sam, Sam -"  
  
"Ruby, è abbastanza, vieni qui," le sue mani andarono a sbottonarle i pantaloni e quando le abbassò anche le mutandine, spingendola contro di sè, Dean si voltò e si allontanò il più silenziosamente possibile dalla porta, i gemiti di Sam e gli incoraggiamenti di Ruby ad inseguirlo fin a quando non voltò l'angolo del corridoio. Solo a quel punto Dean si concesse di toccare l'erezione sopra i pantaloni, accarezzando il tessuto teso quasi con timore, perchè era  _sbagliato_  eccitarsi per lo spettacolo che aveva appena assistito, con Sam che beveva il sangue di un demone.  _Sbagliato, sbagliato_.  
  
In più, una domanda stava infestando la sua mente, insinuandosi nei suoi pensieri e mettendo nella giusta collocazione la ferita al polso di Ruby, l'improvvisa vitalità di Sam e il siparietto erotico di poco prima. Dean lasciò perdere la sua erezione, dirigendosi verso la stanza di Castiel, un po' zoppicando e un po' imprecando, sperando di aver torto e ragione, sperando di sapere cosa dire e cosa fare, quando invece voleva solo avere Castiel a prendersi cura di lui e dei pensieri che gli stavano plagiando la mente.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Castiel era già a letto e stava leggendo uno dei suoi libri noiosi, quando Dean entrò senza bussare. L'angelo inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso per quella visita e Dean sperò anche dimentico del loro piccolo litigio di qualche ora prima.  
  
"Che succede?"  
  
Come ammettere di aver spiato il proprio fratello giocare al piccolo demone pervertito con Ruby ed esserne rimasto eccitato? Dean aprì e chiuse la bocca, senza sapere che dire, e Castiel spostò a lato il suo libro, ora decisamente preoccupato. "Dean?"  
  
Prima che potesse rifletterci su, Dean azzerò la distanza tra di loro, appoggiò un ginocchio sul letto e lo baciò. Castiel mugolò nella sua bocca, sorpreso, ma non ci volle molto prima che questi ancorasse saldamente una mano alla nuca di Dean e lo attirasse a sè. L'ala sana si appoggiò alle spalle dell'uomo, premendo leggermente, in un tocco affettuoso, di benvenuto.  
  
"Il sangue -," si lasciò sfuggire Dean tra un bacio e l'altro, tra le loro bocche, in un bisbiglio senza senso. "Il sangue di un demone."  
  
Una delle sue mani si insinuò sotto i pantaloni di Dean, accarezzandogli la pelle sensibile dell'inguine. La sua erezione, che già tendeva il tessuto, spinse Dean ad aggiustare la sua posizione, il modo che le dita di Castiel si spostassero in un punto piú sensibile, dandogli il piacere. L'angelo andò incontro alla richiesta di attenzione di Dean, avvolgendo le sue dita affusolate attorno all'erezione ma senza muoversi, ogni ulteriore movimento bloccato dai pantaloni ancora chiusi.  
  
Senza staccarsi dalle labbra di Castiel, Dean si aprì i pantaloni a forza, sentendo il distintivo rumore di uno strappo e un bottone strappato dall'asola e rotolato sul pavimento da qualche parte.  _Chissenefrega_. Nella foga, calciò via pantaloni e biancheria in una palla sul pavimento, litigando con le scarpe, ma riuscendo finalmente ad essere nudo dalla vita in giù, libero di essere toccato da Castiel.  
  
L'angelo sembrò avere altri piani però, perchè non mosse la mano, la tenne attorno all'erezione di Dean, ferma, tentatrice e limitante e Dean lasciò sfuggire un suono gutturale dalla gola, frustrato.  
  
"Cas -"  
  
"Non te la puoi cavare così." Castiel fece scorrere il pollice lungo la punta turgida e pulsante, lasciando Dean senza fiato. "Dimmi, che cosa ti ha eccitato tanto?"  
  
 _Noncipossocredere_ , Cas voleva parlare  _adesso_? Se era una punizione per quello che era successo qualche ora fa, Castiel era un crudele e perverso figlio di puttana.  
  
"Prendiamo il tè dopo, Cas!"  
  
"No, dimmelo." Il pollice si fermò e dio, Dean si spinse contro quella mano alla ricerca della dannata frizione che Castiel continuava a negargli, ma l'angelo gli afferrò il fianco con la mano libera, bloccandolo. Dannata superforza angelica.  
  
"Sam... Ho visto Sam fare sesso con Ruby e -" Dean provò a muoversi di nuovo, ma le unghie di Cas si impiantarono nella sua schiena, bloccandolo. "Samhabevutoilsuosangue!"  
  
Castiel sbattè gli occhi più volte, quasi incredulo, poi un'espressione beffarda si dipinse sul suo volto. Dean si morse il labbro, cercando di non farsi sfuggire l'ennesimo ansito: quando Castiel gli rivolgeva quel mezzo sorriso, uno degli angoli della sua bocca sollevato, divertito e sornione, Dean perdeva la testa.  
  
" _Questo_ ," Castiel accarezzò nuovamente la punta del pene con il pollice. "Solo per aver visto Sam bere il sangue di Ruby?"  
  
Dean annuì più volte, freneticamente, ma Castiel non aveva ancora finito. "E' per il sangue, Dean? O è perchè è il sangue di un demone?" Dal tono dell'ultima domanda sembrò che l'angelo avesse sputato disprezzo e il modo in cui guardava Dean, con quel misto tra il possessivo e il geloso, non fece altro che eccitarlo ulteriormente. "Rispondimi."  
  
"Il sangue! E' per il sangue!"  
  
Castiel si sollevò sulle ginocchia, alla stessa altezza di Dean. "Vorresti bere il mio sangue?"  
  
"Sì! Sì! Cas,  _ti prego_!"  
  
"Ti prego cosa?"  
  
"Fai qualcosa! Qualsiasi cosa!"  
  
Dean si pentì immediatamente di averglielo chiesto, perchè Castiel si staccò e si allungò sul letto, verso il comodino. "Che fai?"  
  
Castiel afferrò un pugnale argenteo, il cui manico e la lama erano incavati da intricati segni enochiani. Il  _suo_  pugnale.  
Dean deglutì a vuoto mentre Castiel posò la lama sul suo braccio ed esercitò una pressione sufficiente da incidere la pelle. Quando allontanò l'arma e gli offrì il braccio, c'era un taglio lungo cinque centimetri, netto e pulito, da cui fuoriusciva copiosamente il sangue purpureo.  
  
Castiel lo guardò dritto negli occhi e Dean si sentì sopraffatto, perchè, diavolo, Castiel non era solo eccitato da quel giochino, ma lo stava guardando con una tale espressione di fiducia che Dean si sentì la bocca asciutta. Gli stava offrendo il braccio,  _il suo sangue_ , e non era solo per indulgere ad una delle fantasie di Dean.  
  
Dean gli prese il polso, glielo accarezzò, e lo attirò a sè mentre si chinava sulla ferita. Non appena posò la bocca sul taglio, Castiel inspirò bruscamente e le sue ali frullarono, istintivamente specchiando il nervosismo di Cas. Dean aumentò la presa, causando un aumento del flusso sanguigno, e sostenne lo sguardo di Castiel finchè non lo vide rilassarsi e annuire. La sua mano libera andò ad accarezzare il petto di Cas, circondare i suoi capezzoli con le dita, la pelle delicata delle sue areole, per poi risalire alla sua spalla ferita e tornare giù a sfiorare i suoi fianchi.  
  
Le ciglia di Castiel tremarono, godendosi quelle attenzioni. Sorrise in quel modo tutto suo, e gli afferrò la camicia che ancora indossava, tirandolo verso di sè mentre si adagiava sul letto. "Voglio che tu beva il sangue mentre mi cavalchi."  
  
Dean si staccò dal braccio, lasciando che il sangue scorresse e macchiasse le lenzuola, strizzò gli occhi, concentrandosi per non venire come un adolescente alla prima tempesta ormonale. "Cazzo, se mi dici queste cose – "  
  
La sua protesta fu interrotta bruscamente non appena Castiel gli accarezzò la pelle dell'interno coscia, andando a sfiorare la sua apertura. "Il lubr – "  
  
"Shh, ti farai bastare la saliva."  
  
Le due dita vennero inghiottite e cominciarono a muoversi per prepararlo. Il leggero velo di saliva con cui Castiel le aveva bagnate causò un forte bruciore, ma Dean si costrinse a rilassarsi. Il suo sguardo cadde sull'altro braccio di Cas, abbandonato a metà sul letto e a metà sulla sua ala destra: la ferita stava ancora sanguinando, scorrendo lungo la pelle pallida e intingendo alcune penne delle sue ali. Il contrasto tra il rosso e il candido delle penne era ipnotizzante e Dean si ritrovò a fermare Cas, sussurrando un veloce 'sonoprontoorascopami', mentre i suoi occhi erano ancora fissi su quell'ossimorico spettacolo di colori.  
  
Quando finalmente Castiel lo penetrò, l'angelo sollevò nuovamente il braccio, offrendolo a Dean. Questa volta, invece di appoggiare le labbra sul taglio, il cacciatore provò una leggera suzione. Bere il sangue di Castiel era  _strano_. Gli sembrava di essere una specie di drogato riluttante: la sua bocca e la sua mente non desideravano altro che banchettare in quella nuova droga, ma il suo intero essere gli gridava di non farlo, di non cedere a quella tentazione. Ovviamente Castiel scelse quel momento per gemere e spingendolo a muovere i suoi fianchi, non solo la lingua.  
  
"Il sangue demoniaco coadiuva la forza fisica," disse di punto in bianco Castiel. "È un corroborante e aumenta le prestazioni, non tutti sono predisposti, però, e il fatto che Sam lo sia è preoccupante."  
  
Preoccuparsi per suo fratello in quel momento era abbastanza fuori luogo, ma Dean si staccò dal braccio di Castiel, guardando quel sangue purpureo con un pizzico di scetticismo.  
  
"Il sangue angelico, invece," continuò l'altro, spingendo il braccio contro la bocca di Dean, invitandolo a continuare. "Aumenta le percezioni. È per questo che ogni scintilla di piacere che stai provando è fuoco, è per questo che non pensi  _sia abbastanza_ , Dean. I tuoi sensi sono sopraffatti e il tuo corpo sta  _gridando_  e io lo sento,  _lo sento_ , e  _questa_  è la mia droga: il tuo abbandono."  
  
In un movimento repentino - e sicuramente usando la sua superforza angelica - Castiel ribaltò le loro posizioni, spingendo Dean sulla schiena. La sua bocca perse la presa, ma poteva ancora assaporare il sangue sulla lingua. Non era metallico, quanto invece era qualcosa di 'ricco', 'pieno', ma forse era un effetto dell'esplosione di sensazioni a cui Dean era soggetto.  
  
"Non vale barare," protestò Dean, la voce spezzata, distratta. Castiel aveva cominciato a spingere e Dean gli afferrò le spalle, lasciandogli una macchia a forma di mano insanguinata sulla pelle. Ipnotizzato, Dean gli afferrò l'arcata dell'ala, lasciando un'impronta anche lì, Castiel aumentò le spinte, colpendo più e più volte la sua prostata. Dean avvolse una mano attorno alla sua erezione, masturbandosi.  
  
Ecco, nel momento in cui Castiel inarcò la schiena, venendo dentro di lui, le sue ali candide si tesero e spalancarono. Dean, perso nel suo piacere, si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, solo per poter assistere a quello spettacolo.  
  
Castiel, il volto contratto, la bocca semi-aperta, i suoi addominali che si flettevano, e  _quelle ali_. Oddio. Dean poteva avere un doppio orgasmo  _solo_  per quelle ali. In quel momento c'era molto di più che Castiel, l'amico, il ribelle, c'era Castiel  _l'angelo_. Il suo corpo non vibrava 'solamente' dal piacere, ma dalla scintilla della sua Grazia pulsante, ed era una visione magnifica.  
  
In quel momento, Dean poteva anche credere all'esistenza dei  _veri_  angeli. Le mani di Castiel si serrarono più forte attorno ai suoi fianchi un'ultima volta, prima che il corpo dell'angelo non si rilassò e le ali tornarono in posizione di riposo dietro la schiena. Questi guardò in basso, verso Dean, e in quegli occhi blu, le cui pupille erano ancora dilatate, c'era uno sguardo così intenso che non nascondeva la presa di coscienza di una qualche importante decisione.  
  
Castiel appoggiò le mani sul materasso, ai lati dei fianchi di Dean, e improvvisamente l'angelo si chinò in avanti, baciandolo con forza. Dean rispose con la stessa passione, divorandolo, costringendolo ad assaporare il suo stesso sangue.  
  
Si staccarono solo quando l'ossigeno divenne un problema, Dean ancora ansimando e Castiel con quell'espressione intenta sul volto.  
  
"Gli angeli non condividono il loro sangue," sussurrò. "Con nessuno."  
  
Dean socchiuse gli occhi, il cuore che ancora gli batteva a mille per il miglior orgasmo che mai avesse avuto, le gambe tremanti e una sensazione di appagamento a scaldargli il petto. "L'onore è tutto mio," gli rispose divertito. "Cazzo, Cas."  
  
Castiel aveva ancora quell'espressione seria. "Non capisci, Dean?"  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
L'angelo si sollevò a sedere, sfilandosi da Dean con lentezza: il suo viso era una maschera e il cacciatore ebbe un moto di stizza, perchè, diavolo, avevano appena avuto un sesso fenomenale e Cas faceva il sostenuto?  
  
"Spero che questo non sia un tentativo di farmi alzare, Cas, perchè non ne ho la forza," sbottò Dean. "Mi hai distrutto." Non sapeva se fosse l'effetto del sangue angelico, ma la sua pelle stava  _prudendo_  dal desiderio di avere Castiel sotto le mani, pelle nuda su pelle nuda. Probabilmente quando la sua testa si fosse schiarita un po', avrebbe processato le parole dell'angelo e si sarebbe pentito di aver assistito allo spettacolino di Sam e Ruby, ma in quel momento poteva dormirci su. E non era mica la prima volta che dormivano assieme.  
  
Il cruccio sul viso di Castiel si dissipò e sembrò che fosse felice di quella replica. Lo tirò per un braccio, trascinandolo sotto le coperte - sfatte, macchiate di sangue, sperma e sudore, macchissenefrega -. Lo liberò della camicia, buttandola sul pavimento e spense la luce. Mezzo addormentato, premuto contro il petto di Castiel, sentì il suo battito veloce e cercò di trovare la forza di dirgli qualcosa. Non ci riuscì e il suo ultimo pensiero coerente fu riguardante le braccia di Castiel e le sue ali, che saldamente lo avvolgevano come se fosse il tesoro più prezioso del mondo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Quando Dean entrò nello studio del padre il mattino seguente, Sam era già lì, in attesa. John lo squadrò con occhio critico, deluso nel vederlo arrivare così in ritardo. Dean mugugnò una scusa poco convincente - non è che potesse ammettere di essersi svegliato da Cas e aveva dovuto correre fino alla sua stanza per darsi una sistemata -, il tutto mentre cercava di dimenticare di aver visto Sam e il suo spettacolino di sangue la notte prima.  
  
"Crowley è in città."  
  
Dean si massaggiò le tempie. "E io che pensavo che oggi fosse una buona giornata."  
  
Sam gli scoccò un'occhiata, per poi concentrare la sua attenzione sul padre. "Che cosa vuole?"  
  
"Afferma di avere informazioni che vuole condividere."  
  
"In cambio di che cosa?"  
  
"Un salvacondotto per Baltimora."  
  
Baltimora. La città che era stata rasa al suolo due mesi prima dai demoni, recintata e tenuta d'occhio dai cacciatori e brulicante di mezzi umani infettati con la versione modificata del virus Croatoan. Un simpatico esperimento made in Pestilence, il quale che aveva modificato il ceppo del virus il modo che quei mezzi umani non si mangiassero più fra di loro, ma che banchettassero solo con coloro che non avevano contratto il Croatoan. Per questo Baltimora era controllata a vista dai cacciatori, gli unici esseri viventi a cui importava che l'America non divenisse una tomba a cielo aperto.  
  
"Un salvacondotto," ripetè Dean, sbuffando scettico. "Che cosa vuole a Baltimora? Ci sono solo le truppe dell'Inferno che morirebbero dalla voglia di affondare i loro denti nella carne di un demone."  
  
"C'è ancora Pestilence," constatò Sam. La fronte era corrugata, pensierosa. "Si dice che Pestilence stia lavorando ad una nuova modifica del ceppo Croatoan." Pestilence, che bel nome per cui essere conosciuti. Non a caso il desiderio della sua inutile esistenza era quello di estinguere il genere umano attraverso il Croatoan. Grazie al raid dei cacciatori anni prima, Pestilence era imprigionato nella stessa città che lui aveva distrutto.  
  
John annuì: "Sì, è quello che temo. Non ci sarebbero altre ragioni che possono aver spinto Crowley a chiedere il nostro aiuto. Pestilence è l'unico motivo per cui varrebbe la pena di andare a Baltimora."  
  
"Non avrai detto di sì, vero?"  
  
"Gli garantiremo quel salvacondotto."  
  
"Papà!" Sam scattò in piedi, sbattendo le mani sulla scrivania. "Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?! Crowley è un demone!"  
  
"Abbiamo bisogno delle sue informazioni."  
  
"Che genere di informazioni? Su che cosa?  _Su chi_?"  
  
"Raphael."  
  
"Non abbiamo bisogno di Crowley per far fuori quel cazzone."  
  
"Non se non vogliamo chiudere questa storia il più presto possibile, Dean." John appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania e fissò i figli con sguardo duro. Era evidente che li aveva chiamati nel suo ufficio solo per  _comunicare_  loro la sua decisione, senza nemmeno pensare a chiedere consiglio. Non che lo avesse mai fatto in passato, ma Dean ne aveva fin sopra i capelli di questi giochetti di potere, come se papà se la potesse cavare dando loro un contentino, facendo credere che loro fossero implicati nel processo decisionale, quando invece erano assolutamente irrilevanti. Dean, ormai trentenne, era stufo di essere considerato un bambino.  
  
"Tutto questo è assurdo, papà! Perchè dovremmo credergli?"  
  
"Sam, la decisione è stata già presa, volevo solo informarvi."  
  
Sam scosse la testa, mormorando qualcosa su 'non ci posso credere'. "Sam ha ragione, non possiamo credere a quel figlio di puttana."  
  
"Pensi che io non prenda le dovute precauzioni, figliolo?" Figliolo. Dean  _sapeva_  che c'era qualcosa sotto. "Crowley potrà andare a Baltimora solo se accompagnato da uno dei nostri, che gli starà attaccato al culo per tutto il tempo necessario."  
  
"Vuoi dire che..."  
  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta, prevenendo John dal rispondere. Quando la porta si aprì ed entrò Castiel, fu lampante di che 'bodyguard' stesse parlando Crowley. Gli angeli, allo stesso modo dei demoni, erano immuni al Croatoan ma, diversamente da un tipo di demoni, non erano geneticamente in grado di essere portatori sani.  
  
Castiel non sembrò sorpreso di vedere tutti e tre i Winchester riuniti nell'ufficio, si limitò ad entrare e a chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Le ali erano piegate all'indietro e semi-nascoste alla vista, cosa di cui Dean era grato, considerato che forse Cas non aveva avuto tempo di lavare le piume sporche di sangue e la cosa avrebbe potuto dare adito a domande sgradevoli.  
  
"Mi hai fatto chiamare, John?"  
  
John gli fece segno di avvicinarsi e diede un'occhiata di avvertimento a Dean, quasi fosse preoccupato di quello che Dean avrebbe potuto dire. O di  _come_  avrebbe potuto dirlo. Era disturbante che suo padre sapesse come sfruttare a suo vantaggio l'amicizia tra Dean e Castiel, lo aveva fatto in passato, e ora era attento all'influenza che potessero avere uno sull'altro. Ancora più disturbante.  
  
John spiegò brevemente la situazione a Castiel, terminando con un 'accompagnerai Crowley a Baltimora e non lo lascerai solo nemmeno per un istante'. Castiel annuì, senza ribattere, e Dean lo guardò con un misto di preoccupazione e incredulità.  
  
Prima che potesse fermarsi, Dean intervenne. "Cas non può andare da solo."  
  
Tre paia di occhi furono immediatamente puntati verso di lui, sorpresi, confusi, irritati.  
  
"Che vuoi dire?"  
  
"Se Crowley vuole davvero vedersi con Pestilence, pensi sia opportuno mandare solo Cas?"  
  
"Dean, Castiel sa difendersi benissimo da solo. E Crowley non accetterà che un solo angelo con sè. I patti sono questi."  
  
"Ci credo che quella lingua biforcuta non voglia essere controllato da più di un angelo," sbuffò Dean, irritato. Si sarebbe proposto di accompagnarli, ma non avrebbe avuto scampo dal Croatoan. "Gabriel può andare con loro. Cas non andrà da solo."  
  
"I patti -"  
  
"Al diavolo i patti!" sbottò Dean. "Non mandiamo Cas da solo a Baltimora con Crowley!"  
  
Castiel gli mise una mano sul braccio, replicando al posto di John, ma con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato il padre, duro e sferzante, che non era proprio da Castiel. "Dean, non ho bisogno di una balia. Tuo padre ha fatto un patto con Crowley: un salvacondotto per la città e una scorta per supervisionarlo, in cambio di informazioni su Raphael. Non ho bisogno di essere protetto, sono un angelo, so combattere."  
  
"Sei stato ferito all'ala solo ieri."  
  
"Ero distratto," ammise Castiel, guardando Dean come se fosse stata colpa sua. "E ora sono guarito. Non trattarmi come un bambino."  
  
"Non andrai da solo."  
  
"E' già deciso, Dean," intervenne John, posando i gomiti sulla scrivania. "Ora finiscila, è un ordine."  
  
Dean chiuse la bocca, ma strinse i pugni, desiderando nient'altro che continuare. Fu Sam a cercare di quietare i toni, per una volta. "Accompagneremo Crowley e Cas all'avamposto di Baltimora. Gabriel può rimanere nei paraggi e, nel caso ce ne fosse bisogno, intervenire."  
  
Dean annuì immediatamente e anche John sembrò essere d'accordo, anche se con qualche riserva. L'unico che non sembrava felice era Castiel, che appariva invece irritato. Le sue ali sembravano muoversi di loro accordo, specchiando l'irrequietezza dell'angelo, e Dean avrebbe voluto dirgli di smetterla di comportarsi come un'idiota orgoglioso. E glielo disse, prima che potesse fermarsi. La fronte di Cas si corrugò ancora di più, arrabbiato.  
  
John s'intromise nella loro guerra di sguardi. "Dean, Sam, andate, Castiel, rimani, dobbiamo discutere i dettagli."  
  
"Poss-"  
  
"Dean, esci."  
  
"Sissignore."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Che cos'è successo lì dentro, Dean?"  
  
"Non so a che cosa ti riferisci, Sam."  
  
Bitchface#12 apparve sul volto di Sam: oh, certo, Sammy non gli credeva e lo avrebbe pressato finchè Dean non gli avrebbe detto tutto.  
  
"Lo spettacolino con Cas, magari?"  
  
"Niente da dire."  
  
Sam scosse la testa e mise le mani sui fianchi. La solita ragazzina premestruata. "Dean, che sta succedendo tra te e Cas? Negli ultimi mesi –"  
  
"Non sta succedendo niente. Finiscila, ficcanaso." Dean guardò la porta alle loro spalle, l'ufficio dove papà e Castiel stavano ancora parlando,  _chissà di cosa_. "Non hai altre cose più interessanti da fare? Tipo spararti di eroina demoniaca per tenerti in piedi?"  
  
"Co-"  
  
Dean si incamminò per il corridoio, diretto al piano inferiore, ma Sam gli afferrò il braccio. "Aspetta! Come lo sai?"  
  
"Dovreste tenere i vostri exploit da Casa Erotica in camera da letto, non saltarvi addosso in biblioteca. Bobby non apprezzerebbe il sangue di Ruby sui suoi amati libri. Sai, per lui è ancora 'sangue demoniaco uguale male', segue la vecchia scuola, non è innovatore come te."  
  
"Non è come pensi..." Sam si adombrò, si guardò velocemente attorno e lo trascinò nella stessa biblioteca di cui stavano discutendo. "Ascoltami, non è come pensi. Ruby mi stava aiutando a rimettermi in forze e..." Prese un profondo respiro, le guance tinte di un lieve colore rosato. "Okay, è qualcosa che – quando facciamo l'amore noi –"  
  
Dean sollevò entrambe le mani. "Voglio solo dirti che è sbagliato, okay? Affidarti al suo sangue per stare meglio è sbagliato. E' un demone e sì, tra poco sarà la Signora Winchester e hai già scritto il suo nome contornato da tanti cuoricini nel tuo diario segreto, ma è un demone e bere il suo sangue è sbagliato. Non puoi sapere che cosa potrebbe causarti nel lungo andare o se ne diventerai drogato, quindi smettila. Due goccette come gioco erotico va bene, ma tracannarlo perchè hai la bua? Non farlo più."  
  
"Ruby è dalla nostra parte," rispose invece Sam. Non sembrava arrabbiato, anzi, appariva calmo, come se l'argomento della loro discussione riguardasse come lucidare i pugnali o come oliare le pistole. "Lo sai, vero?"  
  
"Non si tratta di questo!"  
  
"Invece sì," Sam gli sorrise, un po' triste e un po' rassegnato, come se Dean fosse un bambino lento a capire. "Non è solo un giochetto erotico e di certo non è una droga. So che Ruby è un demone, che cosa credi? E proprio perchè è un demone, condividere il suo sangue ha un significato diverso. Angeli e demoni non sono umani, non  _pensano_ come umani e il sangue è qualcosa di diverso, di  _prezioso_. E' essenza, parte di loro. Quando Ruby condivide il suo sangue... non lo fa per qualche malato secondo fine. Lei è dalla mia parte, lei si fida ciecamente di me, e ha deciso di condividere una parte importante di sè stessa con me, il suo compagno."  
  
 _'Gli angeli non condividono il loro sangue. Con nessuno.'_  Castiel e la sua espressione seria.  _'Non capisci, Dean?'_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Armi**  
>  Tommy Gun - Thompson Submachine gun (Mitra) ([info](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thompson_submachine_gun))  
> La maggior parte delle armi sono ricalcate da [qui](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Untouchables,_The_\(1987\)) e [qui](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Public_Enemies), tranne per le Colt (M1911A1 - [info](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/M1911A1#M1911A1)).


End file.
